Fear
by Hairann
Summary: Everyone has been abducted and it's up to Akane to save them. In order to do so she has to face their greatest fears.


**Disclaimer The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

**AN: This story takes place just a few weeks after the failed wedding so there is still some problems between those in the group but this story is not meant as a character bash for any of the NWC. And yes there's a bit of OCCness in the fear scenes but people do act different when faced with their greatest fears.  
**

* * *

Looking around the room, Akane was wondering what was going on, all of them seemed to be seated in the Tendo dining room. Her family, the Saotomes, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo, even Ryoga was there. Only the Kunos and Cologne seemed to be missing from the Nermia Wrecking Crew. But why they were all here she couldn't figure out. Someone had left them all a note to meet here, but who would want them all in one spot?

"So who wants to tell me what is going on?" Ranma asked looking around the room, subconsciously moving a little bit closer to Akane in case anyone planned on trying anything. After the failed wedding a few weeks ago he wasn't going to take any chances. He still wasn't happy with most of the people in the room around him, still didn't trust them not to try anything to either marry him or hurt Akane.

"I don't know Ran-chan, the note just said to meet here. I figured you wanted to talk to me, though I don't know what the hussy is doing here." Ukyo said looking over at Shampoo with annoyance. _Guess he's finally going to tell them he wants to be with me and wants everyone here so he can get them off his back._ Ukyo thought to herself with a smile.

"Husband invite Shampoo here, husband tell Spatula-girl and violent-pervert girl that he want Shampoo." Shampoo said with a grin as she looked over at Ukyo.

"No way sugar, we all know that Ran-chan wants me." Ukyo retorted with a laugh.

"I didn't invite either of you." Ranma said giving both girls a look that told them to keep quiet. "Now can who ever called this stupid meeting speak up already so everyone can leave." Ranma said turning his attention back to the rest of the group.

"Very well." A voice called out from the shadows causing everyone in the room to jump.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ranma called out as he tried to place where the voice was coming from.

"We are going to play a little game. The weakest member of this group is going to have to save all of you." The voice said laughing as Akane was lifted off of the floor.

"Don't you touch her!" Ranma warned as he jumped up and tried to grab her but she disappeared before he could reach her.

"Don't worry as long as she can win the game, you will all be fine." The voice said laughing as a bright blue light engulfed everyone in the room before disappearing with them.

* * *

_Where am I?_ Akane thought to herself as she picked herself up off of the floor and looked around the room she was in. Nothing seemed the least bit familiar to her and she wondered where the others had gotten to.

"You're awake." A voice called out behind her causing her to turn around, but there was no one there.

"Who are you?" Akane asked as she continued to search the room she was in for who ever the voice belonged to.

"I am the bringing of terror, the ruler of horror. Just my name causes fright in those who hear it. Dread fills the souls of those who see me." The voice said laughing. Akane blinked once, then blinked again.

"Who are you?" Akane repeated after a moment.

"I am the Kami of Fear little girl. And you and I are going to play a game." The voice said laughing again as Akane still tried to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"What if I don't want to play a game with you?" Akane asked as she looked around the room she was in.

"Then your friends will die." The voice replied coldly.

"And if I play and win?" Akane asked after a moment.

"Then I will let you all go. But if you lose they die and you will be set free, understood?" The voice asked with no emotion.

"Yeah, how do we play?" Akane asked knowing the only chance to get out of here was to follow the directions.

"Easy, you must go through all of your friends' deepest fears and continue on to the next. At any point you wish to give up all you have to do is say so but unless you have saved them all they will all die." The voice explain.

"Let's get this started." Akane said as she stopped looking for the voice.

"Just head through that door." The voice commanded as a door appeared in front of Akane and she quickly headed through it without turning back.

* * *

"Where are we?" Ranma asked out loud to no one in particular as he looked around the large room they were in. "Where's Akane?!" Ranma yelled when he realized she wasn't with the rest of the group.

"Down there Ran-chan." Ukyo said pointing to the screen that was hanging from one of the walls in the room.

"Our deepest fears? What is he talking about?" Ryoga asked himself out loud as they listened to the conversation going on on the other side of the screen.

"Well it seems we're all going to die." Ukyo said with a snort, keeping her back to them.

"Why do you say that?" Ryoga asked confused.

"Cause Akane has to go through all of our fears to free us and you heard the voice earlier, he picked the weakest one. We don't stand a chance to get out of this." Ukyo said sadly as she shook her head.

"You should have more faith in Akane, she's a lot stronger then you give her credit for." Ryoga said with a sigh, unable to believe they were giving up on her already.

"Ryoga's right, Akane's risking her life down there to save us, the least you can do is believe in her. But all you can do is give up on her before she even has a chance to start." Ranma said disgusted as he looked away from Ukyo and began watching the screen as Akane walked through the door.

* * *

Once she was on the other side the door slammed shut and after a brief moment, a bright flash of light engulf and blinded Akane, forcing her to close her eyes. When she opened them again, she found herself in the dinning room of the Tendo dojo, her family sitting around the table.

_What's going on?_ Akane thought to herself as someone came out of the kitchen. When she looked up she realized it was herself and she was coming out carrying a tray of food. Confused Akane looked down and realized she wasn't herself, in fact at the moment she was Kasumi.

_Well he did say I would have to go through their fears, I shouldn't be surprised that I have to go through them as the person._ Akane/Kasumi thought to herself with a laugh empty of humor. _Wonder what Kasumi's greatest fear is._ Akane/Kasumi thought as 'Akane' set the food down on the table and began passing it out.

_Why did she have to get so good?_ Akane/Kasumi heard Kasumi think to herself as she frowned inwardly.

"This is great Akane, even better then what Kasumi used to make." Ranma said with a grin as he dug into his food.

"Yeah since you've taken over the house hold duties, this place has never looked better." Soun said beaming proudly at Akane.

"Thank you Daddy." Akane said with an ear to ear grin.

"Yeah with you around we don't even need Kasumi any more." Nabiki said to which the others nodded in agreement.

_It's only a matter of time now before they kick me out. With Akane doing everything better then me, there's no point in them letting me stay here._ Kasumi thought to herself sadly.

_Wow never knew Kasumi was worried I would take over the house from her. I don't really see why she's worried, that's never going to happen._Akane/Kasumi thought to herself with a laugh.

* * *

A bright light engulfed the room again causing Akane/Kasumi to close her eyes, when she reopened them, she was in the empty room as herself once again. "So you have passed the first room." The voice called out to her.

"Not like it was hard, should have known Kasumi's worst fear would be as easy as that." Akane said with a laugh.

"That was the easiest, they will only get harder from here and you will experience everything they do." The voice warned as a new door appeared in front of Akane.

"Really? I would have thought they would get easier." Akane replied sarcastically Somewhere in the distance Akane could hear the sound of laughter and looked around trying to find where it was coming from.

"That is your friends, seemed they enjoyed your joke." The voice said answering the unasked question.

"Where are they?" Akane asked still looking around.

"The other side of the walls. But don't bother trying to get to them, I will kill them if you do." The voice warned coldly.

"Can they see me?" Akane asked as she looked back toward the newer door.

"Yes they can see you, even when you are experiencing their fears." The voice answered.

"Good." Akane said with a smile. "Hey Kasumi! Thanks for such an easy fear." Akane said laughing as she started heading toward the door. A quiet 'oh my' was heard in the background.

* * *

"Kasumi you've got to be kidding, that's your deepest fear?" Ranma asked laughing as he turned toward her.

"Well yeah, without the work I do around the house, I don't really have anything to offer the family." Kasumi said softly looking down at the floor.

"That's not true, besides don't worry about it, there's no way she could take your place there." Ranma said with a smile.

"Now who doesn't have any faith in her." Ukyo retorted with a smirk.

"I have faith in her strength and as a fighter, but not as a house wife." Ranma said with a grin when he saw the two girls cringe at 'wife'.

"Looks like the next one is starting." Ryoga said nodding up at the screen.

* * *

As the light died down Akane opened her eyes and looked down to see she was now in the body of Nabiki. _How much you wanna bet this has to do with money?_ Akane/Nabiki joked to herself.

Just then, Kasumi showed in three men in suits who sat down at the table in front of her. "You have three days to remove yourselves from this property. Having not been able to keep up with your payments, the banks have foreclosed on this land." Suit 1 said as he opened his briefcase and handed over a piece of paper to Akane/Nabiki.

_I have failed._ Nabiki thought to herself sadly. The three men quickly finished off their tea and left Nabiki by herself. _How can I tell everyone that I lost our home? Money was supposed to by my cup of tea, how could I fail so badly?_ Nabiki thought to herself as tears started to fall down her cheeks unchecked.

* * *

The bright light flashed again and opening her eyes, Akane found herself back in the empty room again. "See knew it would have something to do with money." Akane said with a laugh as she tried to get herself out of the sad mood her sister's fear had put her in.

"So you passed the second room. I thought a little girl like you would have given up already." The voice said laughing.

"It will take a lot more then that to stop me." Akane said with a smirk as the next door appeared in front of her.

"You wont make it to the end, you are far too weak, that is why I chose you." The voice said mocking Akane.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked as she began heading toward the door.

"I picked the weakest of the group of course." The voice laughed.

"That was your first mistake." Akane said with a laugh.

"How's that?" The voice asked unconcerned

"I'm not the weakest. Not by a long shot." Akane called back as she stepped into the room and was blinded by the light.

* * *

"So who else isn't surprised with that one?" Ranma asked laughing as everyone in the room raised their hands, including Nabiki.

"What like there was a chance my worst fear wouldn't deal with money." Nabiki said with a laugh.

* * *

Looking around quickly, Akane took everything in. _Okies so I am Dad now._ Akane/Soun thought to her/himself after looking down.

"I am very disappointed Tendo." Genma said sitting next to him. _Wonder what this is all about._ Akane/Soun thought as he/she watched as her sisters and Ranma sit down around the table.

"If I had known your girls would turn out like this I would have never made the promise to marry our children They are not worthy of my son, they are not worthy of any man for that matter. I suggest you take any marriage proposal you get though I doubt you will get any for any of them. Now we have wasted too much of our time here already. Let's go Ranma." Genma said getting up from the table and heading out of the room.

"What a complete waste of time." Ranma said annoyed as he got up and followed his father out.

_I have failed my girls. I did not raise them good enough to keep the promise I made with Genma all those years ago_. Soun thought sadly to himself as his tears started to fall. The girls just looked at each other sadly as the light engulf the room.

* * *

"Ha my sisters and I not being good enough for Ranma? That's a laugh." Akane said laughing after she had opened her eyes. "Not really surprised there though." Akane said shaking her head as she started toward the next door that had appeared.

"Why not worried you wont be good enough in his option?" The voice asked laughing.

"Nope anyone with food is good enough in Uncle Saotome's option." Akane said laughing as she passed through the door.

* * *

"She has a point there pop." Ranma said laughing as he looked over at him.

"Quiet boy." Genma said clearly annoyed.

* * *

"I have beat you." Akane/Mousse called out as he looked down at Shampoo who he had just defeated in battle.

_This doesn't seem like a fear, more like a dream come true to me._ Akane/Mousse thought to herself as she shrugged inwardly.

"Shampoo no marry Mousse, Shampoo can't stand Mousse." Shampoo insisted looking up from the ground.

"You have no choice Shampoo I have beat you in combat, you will be my wife." Mousse reminded her.

"Shampoo die first." Shampoo vowed as she pulled out a dagger from under her dress.

"Shampoo no!" Mousse cried as he rushed toward her, but before he could get to her, she plunged the knife into her chest.

"Shampoo hate Mousse." Shampoo said coldly as she laid down on the ground taking her last breath.

"No Shampoo!" Mousse cried as he gathered her into his arms and let the tears fall unchecked down his cheeks.

* * *

Akane felt the tears falling down her own face and quickly wiped them away. "Poor Mousse." Akane said sadly as she shook her head.

"You could always give up now." The voice said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I never give up." Akane said coldly as she finished wiping away her tears and stood up heading for the next door. "Never." Akane vowed as she stepped though the next door.

* * *

"Damn that one must have hit her hard." Ryoga said looking over at Ranma.

"Yeah, can't blame her though. Damn Mousse couldn't you have a silly fear like the others?" Ranma asked looking over at him.

"It's not like I can chose my fears you know." Mousse insisted looking over at him with a frown.

"If violent-pervert girl get that worked up over stupid duck-boy, we no stand chance." Shampoo said shaking her head as she looked over at Ukyo.

"You got that right sugar." Ukyo said shaking her head.

* * *

Akane opened her eyes looking around to find herself in the Ucchan. _Guess that means I am Ukyo_. Akane thought to herself with a laugh. The sound of a bell ringing brought her attention to the door just as Ranma walked in.

"Hey Ran-chan want your normal?" Ukyo asked with a smile as she poured batter onto the grill.

"If I never eat another one of those I'll be happy." Ranma spat at her as he sat down on a bench in front of her.

"Then what do you want Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked confused.

"You..." Ranma started and then grinned when he saw Ukyo smiling. "To leave me alone." Ranma finished with a laugh when he saw the down cast look Ukyo had.

"What do you mean Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked looking down at her feet.

"Just what I said and the name is Ranma." Ranma spat at her.

"Why?" Ukyo asked barely above a whisper as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Why? Why not? You cook the same damn thing over and over at least Akane tries to cook new things. You dress like a guy, always hang over me, walk around like 'oh look at me I'm the cute fiancé'. Ha more like the annoying fiancé, not that you ever really were anyways. I'm glad my father left you behind, I couldn't stand to deal with you for 10 years. Stay away from me Ukyo, I'm tired of feeling like I'm gonna be sick every time you come near me." Ranma said as he stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

Ukyo looked on in shock as she watched him go before falling to her feet.

* * *

"I thought these were supposed to be hard." Akane said with a laugh as she opened her eyes in the empty room again.

"Why so unfeeling? Doesn't her pain mean anything to you?" The voice asked with a laugh.

"Ha Ranma says worse things to me on a daily basis. Besides everyone knows he would never say that to her, even if she does deserve it, she's his best friend." Akane said as she moved toward the next door. "If you think you're gonna beat me, you may want to make these a little harder." Akane shot over her shoulder as she walked through the door.

* * *

"What the? She gets all worked up over Mousse, but can't even shed one little tear for me? She really is heartless." Ukyo said disgusted.

"What you really expect her to break down over that?" Ranma asked with a laugh.

"Hell you deserve much worse." Ryoga said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything wrong." Ukyo replied confused.

"You haven't done anything WRONG?!" Ryoga screamed the end of the question as his battle aura started to flare around him.

"Down boy." Ranma said with a laugh as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "She ain't worth the energy. Besides Akane was wrong." Ranma said looking over at Ukyo with a smile.

"I knew you wouldn't think I deserved anything like that." Ukyo said with a bright smile.

"No the other part." Ranma said with a laugh.

"What other part?" Ukyo asked confused.

"The part about me not saying anything like that to you." Ranma said with a smirk when he saw her down cast look.

* * *

(You have failed great-grand daughter.) Cologne said looking down at Shampoo who was laying on the ground, covered in her own blood.

_How am I supposed to know what is going on if it is in Chinese?_ Akane/Shampoo thought to herself with a laugh.

(You are not worthy of being an Amazon, you are here by banished.) Cologne said before turning her back and walking away. Shampoo wrapped her arms around her shoulders and started sobbing.

_Well I can feel her pain but I have no idea what it's for._ Akane/Shampoo thought to herself as she shook her head.

* * *

"My you really are unfeeling if you feel nothing for these girls." The voice said with a laugh.

"How am I supposed to feel sorry for them when I can't even understand what they said?" Akane asked over her shoulder as she headed through the next door.

* * *

"Translation?" Ranma asked looking over at Mousse.

"Shampoo was defeated in battle and banished from the Amazons." Mousse replied looking over at her sadly.

* * *

_Why am I kneeling?_ Akane thought to herself as she looked down and noticed she was in the body of Genma.

"You have failed to make our son a man among men, and so the duty falls upon me to restore our family's honor." A female voice called out from behind him.

_Great it had to be this didn't it?_ Akane/Genma thought shaking his head inwardly. Genma looked over at Ranma who was kneeling next to him as a tear started to fall down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Ranma." Genma said quietly only a moment before the sharp blade sliced through his neck.

* * *

"Yeah saw that one coming." Akane said shaking her head. "At least his makes sense though. Understandable to have that as your worst fear." Akane said with a nod as she started toward the next door.

"Well it is reasonable to fear your own death." The voice agreed.

"That's not it." Akane said as she stopped and shook her head.

"What do you mean?" The voice asked.

"His worse fear was to die before making it up to Ranma for failing him, not his death itself." Akane corrected before walking through the door.

* * *

"That true pop?" Ranma asked as the door shut behind Akane.

"Of course." Genma agreed nodding.

"Good then after we get out of here you can start making it up to me." Ranma said with a smirk. Genma frowned but nodded anyways.

* * *

_I'm P-chan? That doesn't make any sense. Why would P-chan be apart of this 'game'?_ Akane thought to herself as she was carried by 'Akane' to the bathroom.

"Here we go P-chan, nice and warm." 'Akane' said with a smile after taking off her clothes. 'Oh shits' could be heard coming from the group behind the wall.

W_hat is going on?_ Akane/P-chan thought to herself as she felt her body trying to wiggle out of 'Akane's' arms.

_Have to get away, have to get away, have to get away_. P-chan echoed in his head. _W_

_hy does that voice sound familiar?_ Akane/P-chan thought to herself confused.

"There you go." 'Akane' said with a smile as she put P-chan into the furo. "What the?" 'Akane' asked jumping back as P-chan started transforming. "Ryoga...?" 'Akane' asked barely above a whisper still not believing it.

_Ryoga????? I'm gonna kill him._ Akane/Ryoga vowed silently.

"I hate you!! You pervert!" 'Akane' yelled as she brought out her mallet and sent Ryoga into orbit.

* * *

Akane started laughing the moment she was back in the empty room. "You shouldn't have shown me that." Akane said when she was finally able to stop laughing.

"Oh and why is that?" The voice asked unconcerned.

"Cause now I have to get to the end." Akane said with an evil grin.

"Whys that?" The voice asked as Akane started toward the next door.

"So I can kill Ryoga." Akane said with a laugh as she stopped in front of the door.

"Hey Ranma!" Akane called out not bothering to look for him since she knew she wouldn't find him. "Keep track of Ryoga, if he gets lost, I'll have to take this out on you." Akane warned before stepping through the door.

* * *

Ranma walked over to Ryoga and tied one of his bandannas around their wrists. "What are you doing?" Ryoga asked confused.

"Hey I ain't taking the heat for that one. You're staying with me or I'm getting lost with you, either way, I ain't gonna be the one to deal with Akane after this." Ranma said with a shutter.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Ukyo said with a laugh.

"Why not?" Ranma and Ryoga asked in unison.

"Violent pervert girl not strong enough to make it through. We doomed." Shampoo said nodding toward the screen they were watching Akane on. It showed Genma and Ranma kneeling on the floor again with Nodoka standing behind them with her ever present katana.

* * *

_Not this again._ Akane/Nodoka pleaded as she advanced on the two kneeling men. _Don't make me do this!_ Akane's thoughts screamed as the body she was in raised the katana above Genma's throat.

_Just give up_. The voice echoed around her.

_No_. Akane replied as calmly as she could a moment before watching as the sword sliced through Genma's throat. _No please no._ Akane pleaded inside her mind as she walked over to where Ranma was kneeling.

_Please not him_. Akane pleaded as she began crying freely.

_All you have to do is give up and it will stop_. The voice reminded her laughing.

_I don't give up I already told you that_. Akane spat at the voice. She shut it out along with the thoughts of agony that were echoing in Nodoka's mind. _Ranma!_ Akane screamed inwardly as the katana sliced through his neck.

* * *

The moment the room returned to normal, Akane felt herself become sick. "I knew you were weak. Getting sick over that? Pathetic." The voice laughed at her as she wiped her mouth off on her sleeve Akane ignored him as she gave herself a few moments to cry.

"Give up now and you wont have to go through any more. There's no need for you to go through all of this for them. Might as well just save yourself. It's what they would do." The voice reasoned with her.

"Two problems with that." Akane said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"Oh yeah and what are those?" The voice asked. "First most if not all of them wouldn't just save themselves at the cost of others. We are marital artists it is our job to protect the weak." Akane said defiantly as she started toward the next door. "And I don't give up!" Akane yelled over her shoulder as she moved through the door.

* * *

"You guys really should have more faith in Akane, she's not as weak as you guys seem to think she is." Ranma said annoyed at the others for putting Akane down when she was going through all of that to save them.

"You heard the voice, he picked the weakest one of us. I'm surprised she got this far." Ukyo said shaking her head.

"You're as wrong as he is." Ranma insisted shaking his head sadly at Ukyo.

"What do you mean?" Ukyo asked confused.

"Akane isn't the weakest, in fact she's one of the strongest. With the exception of me and Ryoga, none of you would have gotten as far as she has." Ranma said as he turned back to watch the screen in front of him.

"Shampoo stronger then violent pervert girl." Shampoo said laughing.

"Her name is Akane and no, no you're not Shampoo." Ryoga answered before Ranma could.

"You see, violent pervert girl give up soon." Shampoo said ignoring the looks she was getting from Ranma and Ryoga.

* * *

_That's weird, why is Ranma's fear something that has already happened?_ Akane/Ranma thought to herself as she looked down and saw 'Akane' in Ranma's arms, wearing nothing but his Chinese shirt.

"Akane!" Ranma called out trying to shake her awake. "I kept trying to tell you how I really felt, but it always came out wrong." Ranma was saying out loud to Akane as he rocked her in his arms. "I just ended up bothering you and making you angry." Ranma continued speaking as the tears started to fall down his face.

_Please don't die Akane, I can't live without you._ Ranma thought to himself as he held her closer to his body. "But that was never what I meant to do." Ranma said out loud shaking his head. _I wanted to tell you that I love you!_ Ranma screamed inside his head.

_He's right, he never said it out loud._ Akane thought to herself as she started to cry. _But I still don't understand why this is his fear, I woke up, everything was okay again._ Akane thought completely confused.

"AKANE!!" Ranma screamed as Akane stopped breathing and went limp in his arms.

_He's fear is that I didn't wake up? I think I am even more confused now then I was._ Akane thought as the room returned to the normal empty room.

* * *

"Ah how sweet, his greatest fear is your death. Guess he wont have to see that happen.. You will never pass the last room and only you will be getting out of here." The voice vowed laughing.

"Who's is the next room? I've already saved all of my friends." Akane reminded him as she wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"Yours, which is the greatest fear of all." The voice laughed.

"Why my fear isn't that bad." Akane said confused.

"Are you sure you know what your greatest fear is? And it's the greatest of all of these because it is yours. There is a big difference between living through someone else's fear and living through your own." The voice explained as the door appeared in the room.

"I know what my greatest fear is and it's not as bad as killing your own husband and son or watching someone who you risked your life for die in your arms. My fear maybe bad, but no where as bad as those two." Akane answered matter-of-factly.

"The first part of your fear maybe, but you've added a second part to it. You may as well give up now, you wont make it through it." The voice laughed.

"You're kidding right? After everything I went through you think I would just give up when I only had one room to go?" Akane asked with a laugh as she headed toward the door.

"They gave up on you ya know." The voice mocked.

"Should I be surprised? You yourself said you picked the weakest of the bunch, if you can be wrong why can't they?" Akane asked with a smirk.

"You're over confidence will be your downfall." The voice warned.

"Nah if anything will it will be my anger. But I don't have to worry about that anyways." Akane said as she past through the doorway. "Cause I wont lose!" Akane called back to the voice as the door closed behind her.

* * *

"Great we are all doomed" Ukyo said with a sigh as she walked away from the screen.

"Why?" Ryoga asked confused.

"Pervert girl have too too many problem with other fears, how she handle her own?" Shampoo asked looking over at him. Ryoga went to yell at them but Ranma stopped him.

"Fine then you wont mind a little bet." Ranma said with a smirk.

"Shampoo no mind, Shampoo win, Shampoo always win." Shampoo said matter-of-factly.

"Fine then when she wins, you two give up your claim to me." Ranma challenged.

"Shampoo accept. Pervert girl never win." Shampoo said with a laugh. "

Ukyo?" Ranma asked looking over at her. She frowned at the use of her name rather then nickname.

"Yeah I'll take that bet." Ukyo said with a nod.

"Good." Ranma said with a smirk as he turned his attention back to the screen.

* * *

Akane caught a kick to her stomach throwing her back against the wall. _Have to get up, can't let him win._ Akane thought to herself as she tried to pull herself to her feet as her attacker started toward her.

_He can't win, if he does I wont be able to stop what happens. I know what my greatest fear is. I can't let this happen, I can't go through that_. Akane thought to herself as she managed to get back up off of the ground with the help of the wall. As she looked up she saw her attacker coming toward her again.

She rushed at him, throwing punches his way, but he ducked around them and with a round house kick, sent her crashing back into the wall. He was quickly by her side and punched her in the face, the last thing she felt as she was surrounded by blackness, was him ripping off her shirt.

* * *

"AKANE!" Ranma screamed running up to the screen, pulling Ryoga with him. "I'll kill him!" Ranma vowed trying to break the screen so he could get through.

"Who the imaginary guy?" Ukyo asked with a laugh. Ranma decided it was best to ignore her and went back to pounding on the screen.

* * *

_You can end this, just give up now and you wont have to suffer the rest of your fear._ The voice said.

_I never give up and besides it's almost over, why give up when I am so closed to saving everyone?_ Akane thought back as she watched her family sit down around the table as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Then we all agree. We will call off the engagement since Akane is no longer clean. I will not force my son to marry something that has been tainted." Genma said getting nods from around the table.

"Well now that that's taken care of, think I'll get back to what I wanted in the first place." Ranma said with a smirk not even looking at Akane. He stood up and after Shampoo and Ukyo each took an arm, he started out of the house with them.

"You are no longer worthy of being my heir." Soun said shaking his head in disgust Akane just watched as everything went on around her.

_Just get through this and it's over. Just get through this and it's over._ Akane's thoughts echoed around in her head as she tried to ignore the other comments her family was tossing at her. As the tears began to fall she closed her eyes trying to block out those that were around her.

* * *

Wiping her tears, Akane slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the empty room. "You lost." Akane said bitterly when she found her voice. "Now let us go."

"How did you get past all those? You should have been too weak." The voice said confused that he had lost his own game.

"I told you, I'm not as weak as you think I am. Now let us go." Akane demanded again. The voice seemed to be ignoring her, but all of a sudden there was a blinding light forcing Akane and the others to close their eyes. When they opened them again, they were back in the Tendo dining room.

Everyone looked over at Akane, no one wanting to be the one to say anything. Akane spent a minute just standing there breathing before walking over to the guys. Pulling out her mallet she slammed it down on Ryoga's head while yelling, "Ryoga no baka!"

Soon as her mallet disappear she fainted, but was caught by Ranma before she hit the floor. Untieing his part of the bandanna he handed it over to Nabiki before picking Akane up into his arms.

"You two need to leave." Ranma called over his shoulder to Ukyo and Shampoo as he started up the stairs with Akane. "And don't come back!" Ranma called back as he reached the top of the stairs and headed down the hall to Akane's room.

* * *

_What happened?_ Akane thought to herself as she started to open her eyes. When they had adjusted to the light in the room, she looked around to find she was laying on her bed and Ranma was asleep in the chair by her desk. Smiling, Akane reached her hand over and gently laid it on his knee, waking him instantly.

"How are you feeling?" Ranma asked with a smile as he moved over and sat down on the edge of her bed, holding onto her hand.

"Tired, but other then that okay. How is everyone?" Akane asked as she looked toward her bedroom door.

"They're okay. Even some who don't deserve to be." Ranma said with a scowl.

"Are you really surprised they gave up on me? They always have before." Akane said with a laugh. "But I sure showed them huh?" Akane asked laughing.

"That you did." Ranma said smiling in spite of his bad mood.

"You need a new fear ya know." Akane said with a smile after a few moments.

"Why?" Ranma asked confused.

"Cause it already happened and I didn't die. Oh by the way, seems you were right." Akane said with a giggle when she saw the confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You never said it out loud." Akane said with a smile as she sat up in bed and quickly kissed him lightly on the lips before he could react. "By the way, nice job getting rid of the other two." Akane said before leaning in again for another kiss.

"Think it will last long?" Akane wondered after a moment.

"Nah they'll be back in a day or two. Least we'll have some peace and quiet until then." Ranma said with a laugh.

* * *


End file.
